peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede's New Plot/Oh, My Mysterious Lady
(Later at the ship, after the Feraligatr has disappeared in the forest, Goobot and Dedede are in their and Myotismon’s headquarters, with Dedede sitting in a chair, covered in a blanket, his feet in a tub of warm water, and an ice bag tied on his head. Even Goobot and Myotismon sat next to him, angrily eating their dinner, and wearing new clothes, which are the same as the old ones. Dedede sniffed a bit as if he has a cold due to being in the cold water in Skull Rock and he and Myotismon are also angry to the fact that Mikey and Shoutmon humiliated them) Goobot: That cursed Mikey Kudo and Shoutmon! Dedede: (Groans) Making fools out of us! Myotismon: (Sips his wine) Tell me about it. (Dedede’s nose tickled suddenly and he sneezed that his head went flying right into the back rest of the chair and bumped into it. Goobot swallowed a piece of his steak he ate and with Myotismon, just stared flatly at him) Goobot: (Flatly) You okay? Dedede: (Groaning in pain) My head.... (He sighs wearily) Dedede: (Wearily) How much worse can it get? Myotismon: I don’t know. (Suddenly, as if they got an answer, they heard hammering from outside on the door. Outside the headquarters, Ooblar is hammering a sign that says “Quiet! Do not disturb!” on it, with Demidevimon holding the last nail for him to hammer it while Escargoon, Hunter J, Vanitas, Mephiles, and Infinite watched) Escargoon: I betcha the captain, admiral, and assistant captain will get irritated by the hammering, Ooblar. Ooblar: We know. Demidevimon: But we have to make sure they get some peace and quiet. Ooblar: Yeah. Vanitas: (Sarcastically) Yeah. Peace and quiet from the hammering you're making. (Then, after Demidevimon hands Ooblar the last nail and Ooblar starts hammering it in, Laylamon comes up with a kettle of hot water) Laylamon: (Singing) Oh, a pirate’s life Is a wonderful life.... (She hands the kettle to Ooblar) Laylamon: Here’s the hot water, guys. (Hunter J shushed Laylamon) Hunter J: Quiet! You know the assistant captain’s got a splitting headache and the captain and my husband are watching him! Mephiles: We mustn’t annoy them. (Laylamon nods) Laylamon: I understand, but that doesn’t change the fact that they failed to kill Mikey Kudo and Shoutmon. (She walks away. Then, Dedede, still wrapped in a blanket and wearing an ice bag, opened the door to scold them into being quiet when Ooblar, who doesn’t notice, swung the hammer at the door and accidentally banged Dedede in the head with it, making him vibrate until Vanitas, in annoyance, stopped it. Then Dedede dizzily danced around until he plopped down into the chair with one foot in the tub, still dizzy. Goobot and Myotismon, who saw the whole thing, chuckled a little) Goobot: (Chuckles) That was kinda funny. (Then, the mates went into the headquarters cautiously with the kettle. Escargoon, being the last to enter, tripped on his foot and nearly falls on Infinite, but recovered after Infinite, in annoyance, pushed him off. As Goobot, Myotismon, and the mates looked at Dedede closely, they notice he is now smiling dizzily, and Demidevimon, Escargoon, and Ooblar think it’s real) Ooblar: Wow, Assistant Captain. It’s nice to see you smiling again. (Escargoon puts Dedede’s other foot in the tub while the others, except Demidevimon and Ooblar, rolled their eyes) Escargoon: Brings back the good old days when we were living a healthy, normal life. Demidevimon: Scuttling ships, cutting throats, pillaging and plundering. Escargoon: Why don’t we go back to sea again? (As Demidevimon placed a thermometer in Dedede’s mouth, Vanitas smacked Escargoon in the face) Vanitas: Don’t mention that! Myotismon: Goobot and I just said we’re not leaving yet! (Demidevimon then chimed in while he took the kettle and started pouring the hot water into the tub) Demidevimon: Well, speaking of that, there’s trouble brewing on the island. Women trouble that is. Mates: (Confused) Women trouble? (Realizes) Oh yeah. Myotismon: What are you talking about women trouble for? Goobot: What's going on? Hunter J: Well, we don’t want this rumor to go on, but Wack told us that Puppetmon told him that he heard that Kudo and Shoutmon has banished Zoey Hanson. Infinite: That’s right. Goobot and Myotismon: Really? (While they explained this, the hot water made the thermometer turn red and when it popped due to high heat from the water, Dedede snapped out of his dizziness and jumped out of the water, screaming in pain and knocking Escargoon, Demidevimon, and Ooblar back. As they recovered, Dedede grabbed Escargoon to yell at him at first) Dedede: Why, you imbecile! I ought to...! Goobot: Wait! Didn’t you hear what Hunter J just…? (Upon hearing Goobot, Dedede calmed down suddenly and removed the ice bag off his head while putting Escargoon down) Dedede: (To Goobot) Wait, yes I heard . (To the mates) ''Did you say Kudo and Shoutmon banished Zoey? Vanitas: Well, yeah. They did. Myotismon: Why did they? Vanitas: It was because of those two girls named Ariel and Angie, Father, Captain, and Assistant Captain. Demidevimon: That’s right. Infinite: And Zoey got jealous of them spending time together with the two that she tried to kill those girls. Ooblar: But what happened next? We’ll tell you what happens next. Escargoon: Kudo and Shoutmon rescued the girls before they were killed. Mephiles: And that is why Zoey was banished in the first place. Goobot: Wow, which one of those girls is those two hanging out with? Myotismon: Yeah, who? Hunter J: According to Puppetmon, this Angie is hanging out with Kudo. Myotismon: So this Ariel is.... Hunter J: Same, but this Angie mostly. Mephiles: That’s right. Vanitas: And I think the name Angie makes her look beautiful already. Myotismon: What makes you say that? Vanitas: Well, I'm thinking if she's pretty, along with her name, maybe I can keep her. ''(Goobot and Myotismon, upon hearing this, smiled evilly and started thinking of a plan) Goobot and Myotismon: Well, well.... Ooblar: That’s why we have to leave, Captain and Admiral. This is not a place for two respectable pirates like you. (Dedede cleared his throat) Ooblar: (Flatly) And Dedede. (With a new plan in motion already, Goobot got excited while Myotismon and Hunter J smirked evilly and proudly at Vanitas) Goobot: That’s it, guys! Myotismon: Excellent idea, Vanitas! Hunter J: That's our cunning boy! (Goobot slaps Escargoon down on the ground with his hand) Escargoon: Ouch! (Demidevimon and Ooblar soon think Goobot and Myotismon are finally agreeing to leave Neverland) Ooblar: Thank goodness you agree, Captain and Admiral! (Dedede then throws the blanket off to reveal his other pair of clothes, which were the same ones from before) Dedede: Well, let's start this now! Demidevimon: Yes, sir! Ooblar: The sooner we get going, the better! Myotismon: Indeed! A jealous female can be tricked into anything like this. (He, Dedede, and Goobot were about to leave when Demidevimon responded to what the admiral just said) Demidevimon: “Jealous female?” Ooblar: Wait, what? (Dedede, Myotismon, and Goobot turned to them) Dedede: Yes, obviously! Myotismon: If we impress that little Mew Mew fairy, convince her we’re eager to help her, the wench may chart our course to a (Winks his eye at Vanitas) certain hideout and Vanitas' future scullery maid wife. Demidevimon: (Confused) Certain...? (Realizes) Oh yeah! Goobot: You know what hideout we’re talking about, right? Demidevimon: Yeah! (Became unsure) I don’t know where. Ooblar: Uh, the Spanish Main? (After a short pause, Goobot slaps his palm on his face in annoyance and got angry with Myotismon) Goobot: No! Mikey Kudo’s hideout! Myotismon: Can’t you do anything right? Escargoon: Why else would they be talking about it? Ooblar: (Confused) I thought we were leaving the island, Captain and Admiral? Demidevimon: (Confused) Yeah? Mephiles: Not yet. Goobot: Right now, we are going to find Zoey and convince her to tell us where the hideout is. Vanitas: And then capture my future scullery maid wife. (Demidevimon and Ooblar realized) Demidevimon and Ooblar: Oh.... Ooblar: But where will we find her? Escargoon: Where else? We'll find Angie at Ku.... (Dedede bonked him on the head) Dedede: He meant Zoey! Escargoon: (Rubbing his head) How was I supposed to know? Myotismon: Enough! We’ll scour the Forest Labyrinth first. Dedede: But isn’t that where the Feraligatr lives? Myotismon: I know. But just as long as he doesn’t notice us. (He changes the subject) Myotismon: Anyway, let’s gather volunteers and go now. (They leave to go gather some volunteers. Meanwhile, at the Digimon Native Village, Mikey’s group, Mimi, and Palmon realized what happened with the other group from a guilty Leomon after revealing that Mimi and Palmon were captured by Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede and are already rescued) Mikey: So they must have gotten lost. Leomon: Indeed. If I knew that it was Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede who did this, I wouldn’t have been hard on your friends. Mikey: Me, Shoutmon, and our group will do whatever it takes to find them without flying and get them back here. Leomon: I agree. And tell them we’ll treat them with hospitality in an apologetic way. Palmon: And Mimi and I shall go with them. Mimi: Yes. Leomon: (Surprised) You? Mimi and Palmon? Are you sure you want to? You were just rescued and returned. I don’t want you to get hurt. Mimi: I’ll be fine. I have Palmon to protect me. Palmon: Mikey, as well as Shoutmon and their friends, will be with us as well. Mimi: And besides, we can be their navigators. (Realizing they’re right, Leomon gave in) Leomon: Very well. All of you, be safe. May the Digimon Spirit guide you safely. Mikey’s group: We will. (With that, Mikey’s group, including Mimi and Palmon, went into the Forest Labyrinth. In the Forest Labyrinth, Jimmy’s group are still searching for the cliff edge) Vector: (Tired) How much longer do we have to walk through this?! Jimmy: I don’t know. Charmy: I am worried. Snake: It’ssssss almossssst ssssssunsssset. (Ace socks him) Ace: Stay confident! Snake: Ssssssorry, Acccccce. (Suddenly, they heard rustling in the bushes) Dorulumon: Is it a monster? Billy: Is it the Feraligatr? Ewan: If it is, then not good. Shadow: (Bravely) Who’s there?! Sonic: Show yourselves! (Suddenly, Mikey’s group and Mimi and Palmon emerged, much to the other group’s relief) Sonic: (Happy to see them) Guys! (Even the groups were happy to see each other that they hugged. Upon noticing Mimi and Palmon, Jimmy’s group got confused) Christopher: You saved Mimi and Palmon? Mikey's group: Yes. Link: So that’s Mimi and Palmon, huh? Mimi: We really do need to explain what happened. Jeremy: You darn right you do! Nene: Jeremy! (Jeremy catches himself) Jeremy: Sorry. (Later, as they headed to the Digimon Native Village, everything was explained) Espio: Well, that’s a relief. Vector: I'll say. Ballistamon: At least King Leomon realizes now. Shadow: Indeed. Arturo: Do you think we’ll have a fiesta there? Billy: As in "Party?" Palmon: Yes. Ace: And think of the delicious food. Billy: Yum! Sonic: It’s better than execution! (Suddenly, they heard rustling from a distance) Angie: What was that? (Mikey shushes them and while they hid, they peeked and saw Goobot, Myotismon, Dedede, and the mates, along with their volunteers, emerge from the bushes. The volunteers were Arukenimon, in her beast form, Mummymon in his beast form, Ernesto, Etemon, Team Rocket, Metalseadramon, Popple, Puppetmon, and Drake. Mikey’s group glared at them) Mikey: (Whispering) It’s the old Robo-Eggfish, Batfish, and Fathead again! Angie: (Whispering) And his crew! Knuckles: (Whispering) I say we pay them back for what they put us through! Jimmy: (Whispering) I concur. We’ll just fool them around, humane-like or otherwise. Ariel: (Whispering) Are you sure we can do that? Shoutmon: (Whispering) Well.... Since Jimmy said humane-like or otherwise.... (He ponders a bit and then agreed) Jimmy: (Whispering) Okay. Sebastian: (Whispering) But what will we fool them around on? Mikey: (Whispering) Why don’t we...? (They huddle up and whisper their plan. With Goobot’s group, they searched everywhere for Zoey, but she was nowhere to be seen) Puppetmon: How long do we have to be here? Etemon: Puppetmon has a point! How long do we have to stay...? Dedede: Quiet! Goobot: Do you just wanna quit?! We are not gonna go back to the ship until the cows have come home! (A short pause) Ooblar: And when will the cows be found? Goobot: Oh brother.... (Shouts) I didn’t mean cows! (Suddenly, they heard a ghostly laugh, scaring the sissy members of the crew while Goobot calmed down) Popple: (Terrified) What in the world is that? Hunter J: I got a feeling we're being followed. (Then, another ghostly laugh emerged from the bushes. Unaware to them, Charmy was the one making the ghostly laugh. He then turned to Mikey and Angie) Charmy: (Quietly mouthing) Now! (Mikey then speaks up in a deep voice) Mikey: (In deep voice) Who dares to awaken me?! (The sissy members of the crew shook in fear while the serious members, including Goobot and Myotismon, looked suspicious) Escargoon: (In a panicked voice) I knew it! Dedede: (In a panicked voice) The Feraligatr is going to eat us! Vanitas: (Smacks them) Shut up! Goobot: (To Drake and Vanitas) Go check out the source of the voice! Drake: Aye-aye, Captain. Vanitas: Sure. (Drake and Vanitas took a step closer and backed away a bit calmly upon hearing Mikey make a huge roar. The serious members, still suspicious, walked up to Drake and Vanitas along with the crew) Goobot: Let’s try talking to, quote, the Feraligatr, unquote. Myotismon: It might be just a spirit. (The crew nods in agreement. Mikey and his friends nod in agreement on their new tactic. Goobot then turns to the source of the voice) Goobot: Spirit that haunts this dark forest tonight. Dost hear us? Mikey: (In a spooky voice) Odds, bongs, hammer, and tongs, I hear you. Goobot: Then speak! Myotismon: Who are you really? Mikey: (In a spooky voice) I am Goobot, Captain of the Moron Pirate Crew. Shoutmon: (In a spooky voice) And I am Myotismon, Admiral of the Moron Pirate Crew. Goobot and Myotismon: No you’re not, you imposters! Mikey: (In a spooky voice) Stow that gab, or I shall hook you with my hook! Shoutmon: (In a spooky voice) Or kill you in the blink of an eye! Mikey and Shoutmon: (In spooky voices) Or better, cast anchor in you! (Goobot and Myotismon then tried a different tactic) Goobot: Then if you are Goobot. Myotismon: And Myotismon. Goobot and Myotismon: What are we then? (Mikey and Shoutmon stifled a quiet laugh and spoke in their spooky voices) Mikey and Shoutmon: (In spooky voices) You are a Robo-Eggfish and Batfish! A stinky Robo-Eggfish and Batfish! (The crew got confused while Ooblar fell for it) Ooblar: Have we been captained and admiraled all this time by a Robo-Eggfish and Batfish? (He turns to Goobot and Myotismon defiantly) Ooblar: If that’s true, fake captain and fake admiral, that’s lowering to our pride! Goobot and Myotismon: That voice is saying this as a bunch of lies! (Realizing, Ooblar drooped in embarrassment) Ooblar: Sorry, Captain and Admiral. (Goobot and Myotismon turned to Drake and Vanitas and motioned them to talk) Drake: Okay, spirits. Vanitas: Do you have another name? Mikey and Shoutmon: (In spooky voices) Yes. Demidevimon: Vegetable? Mikey and Shoutmon: (In spooky voices) No. Ooblar: Mineral? Crew: (Aghast at Ooblar’s guess) Mineral?! Mephiles: What kind of guess is that?! Mikey and Shoutmon: (In spooky voices) No. (Ooblar points out, giving a look that means “See? I made a good guess.”) Vanitas: Animal? Mikey and Shoutmon: (In spooky voices) Yes. (Drake then started the questioning) Drake: Are you actually a, dare I say, a woman? (Mikey and Shoutmon cue Ariel and Angie, dressed in their cloaked disguises, to speak up) Ariel and Angie: Yes! (Drake and Ernesto winks at the crew while they rolled their eyes, for they knew Drake and Ernesto are suckers for women) Ernesto: Do you have a beautiful voice? Ariel and Angie: Yes! (They come out in their disguises and starts vocalizing. Drake, Ernesto, and even Vanitas became love-struck, as if they were seduced) Drake: It is ''a lady! Vanitas: Wow! ''(Ariel and Angie vocalize some more until their held notes made the crew, except the love-struck Drake, Ernesto, and Vanitas, cover their ears) Metalseadramon: Too loud! Drake: She’s a beautiful one, too! Vanitas: Ditto on the second one! (They and Ernesto start chasing Ariel and Angie, only for them to scamper away into another bush) Drake: Oh, my mysterious lady What is your name? (He peeks in the other bush, but Ariel and Angie are gone already) Ernesto: Oh, my mysterious lady From whence have you came? (Ariel and Angie peek out of another bush and uses their index fingers to seductively usher Drake, Ernesto, and Vanitas to come to them) Ariel and Angie: La-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la (Drake, Ernesto, and Vanitas move to Ariel and Angie slowly but the girls ducked under the bush) Vanitas: Answer my plea Who may ye be? (Drake clears the bush, but Ariel and Angie’s gone again. Suddenly, Ariel comes up from behind and kicks Drake’s butt literally) Drake: Doof! (Ariel sings some notes. Then as Drake, Ernesto, and Vanitas turned around to see behind them, Angie snuck behind the skeleton, pulled his pants down, revealing his boxers with red hearts, and she then sang some notes again. As she continued the note singing, Ernesto pulled up his pants and Vanitas almost grabs her cloak, but she shrieked and ran off with Drake, Ernesto, and Vanitas pursuing them still. Goobot’s crew and Mikey’s group went after them) Drake, Ernesto, and Vanitas: Oh, my mysterious lady What is your name? (As he sang the next part, Drake noticed a piece of clothed moss, thinking it's Ariel or Angie’s cloaks, and begins pulling on it) Drake: Take off that veil And let me see your face Why hide your beauty Beneath that tender lace? (As he repeated this line three times, only a little faster, Drake continued pulling, as Ariel and Angie, who are watching him from on top of a tree branch, sang some notes) Drake: Take off that veil And let me see your face Why hide your beauty Beneath that tender lace? Take off that veil And let me see your face Why hide your beauty Beneath that tender lace? (After singing this line, Drake finally got to the end and saw it was actually moss) Drake: Yech! (He, Ernesto, and Vanitas then noticed Ariel and Angie on the tree branch and Drake and Ernesto began to get love-struck even more, with Ariel and Angie not noticing and Vanitas suddenly noticing something fishy going on, snapping out of his seduced state) Drake: What’s your secret? Ariel and Angie: La-la-la-la-la-la Ernesto: Tell your secret Ariel and Angie: La-la-la-la-la-la Drake and Ernesto: Speak, oh, speak, oh, speak I pray thee Tell me, oh, tell me Your name (Ariel and Angie then start singing in a series of cadenzas. As they slowly climbs down the tree, not noticing that Drake, Ernesto, and Vanitas are still watching, a piece of their cloaks suddenly got caught by another branch and they slowly slipped off of Ariel and Angie, revealing them to Drake, Ernesto, and Vanitas, who suddenly became shocked and surprised. Even Goobot's crew noticed. Mikey and his friends saw all of this and motioned Ariel and Angie to stop. After Ariel and Angie finished singing, Goobot, Myotismon, and Vanitas turned to Drake, Ernesto, and the crew) Goobot, Myotismon, and Vanitas: (Whispering) It’s Mikey Kudo and his friends. (Drake, Ernesto, and the crew, grinned evilly and started to slowly sneak up on Ariel and Angie, Mikey, and the group as Ariel and Angie began to conclude their singing. Mikey and the group, seeing this, ushered Ariel and Angie to stop. As they slowly stopped and turned, Drake and Vanitas are right in front of them and they screamed. They were about to run when Drake and Vanitas grabbed them) Ariel and Angie: Help me! (Mikey and his friends ran out and they and the pirates fought each other. Suddenly, the pirates heard ticking) Goobot and Dedede: Uh-oh. Myotismon: (Annoyed) Not again. (With that distraction, Mikey’s group then ran to return to the Digimon Native Village while the pirates retreated back to the ship. After returning to the ship, the other pirates laughed at Goobot, Myotismon, Dedede, and the volunteers) Devimon: (Laughing) That’s what happened? Laylamon: (Laughing) Humiliated again?! Piedmon: (Laughing) Yes, it’s more funnier than a barrel full of monkeys! (Etemon glared at the joke. Then, Goobot, Myotismon, Dedede, and the mates returned to the quarters to get cleaned up while the other crew members angrily went to clean themselves up too) Metalseadramon: Those brats will pay for what they did to us! Puppetmon: My sentiments exactly. I mean, humiliated? Ha! I’ve seen better days, but...! Ernesto: Well, let’s just hope that Mew Mew fairy is found another way. Puppetmon: I thought you knew her name is Zoey? Ernesto: I know her name. (Back in the headquarters, Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede, now cleaned up, placed Goobot’s gold hook on his left arm in place of his usual silver hook while talking with the mates, who’re also cleaned up) Myotismon: Alright, these humiliations have gone too far! Goobot: You mates go look for Zoey! Escargoon: (Unsure) Are you sure you want us to do it? Demidevimon: Yeah. Why don't we just send...? Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede: NOW!! Demidevimon and Escargoon: (Stammering in a panic) O-o-o-okay, sirs! Mates: Aye-aye, sirs! (With that, the mates quickly went into the rowboat, and quickly paddled back to the island to find Zoey) Coming up: Mikey’s team and the Digimon natives celebrate the festivities and during the party, Ariel, Angie, Sebastian, Zelda, and the serious Mobians become homesick while Angie gets jealous of Mikey giving Mimi the attention. Also, Goobot and Myotismon are gonna make Zoey do something horrible that will make Zoey feel bad for it. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies